Percy Jackson and the Olympians on Christmas Day
by Percabeth Lorien
Summary: This is just a fun Christmas one-shot. Please check out my current story: "Demigod Wizard". Merry Christmas!


**The characters and plot lines of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Heroes of Olympus series are owned by Rick Riordan. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by Percabeth Lorien, 2012. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without express written permission.**

A/n: So on Christmas Eve Eve (cyber cookie for anyone who knows what movie I'm referencing...) I decided that I'd like to write a little Christmas one-shot. Currently, I don't know what I'm going to write so I'm just going to go with the flow. I think this will be based just after the Titan war, Heroes of Olympus never happened. So here goes...

Percy Jackson and the Olympians on Christmas Day.

Percy's POV

This year the Olympians decided that it would be a good idea if Christmas Day was held up on Mt. Olympus as it would encourage more interaction between the gods and their children. That's all well and good in theory but when put into practise, chaos erupts. What more can you expect from a family that has been quarrelling for at least three thousand years?

~ back in time to Christmas day ~

Toot! Toot! That was my signal to leave. I gave my Mum a kiss before heading out the door to the minivan that Argus was driving. "I love you Mum, I promise I'll be back in time for Christmas dinner!" I yelled as I ran to the curb.  
"Remember Percy, don't be rude. You have enough enemies as it is!" reminded my mum with a slightly stern edge to her voice as she watched my hop into the van.

I was the last stop before heading up to the Empire State Building. In the minivan was; Annabeth, Connor and Travis Stoll, Thalia, Nico, Will Solace, Clarisse and Katie Gardner. Another bus had already taken some of the other campers to Olympus. I'd much rather be in the van with Argus driving than the one with the harpies.

The security guard at the Empire State Building waved us through, we were regulars here now. Thankfully, since my last trip up to the six hundredth floor the elevator music has changed from eighties disco tunes to some more modern songs. A modern version of jingle bell rock was on at the moment; not so bad, it is Christmas after all.

The elevator opened and revealed Mt. Olympus, even now, it never failed to take my breath away. In true holiday spirit, Olympus had been decorated from top to bottom with Christmas fairy lights, tinsel, holy and mistletoe (which was obviously the work of Aphrodite).

All the statues if the gods and goddesses had been decorated with Santa hats, candy canes had been even placed in their hands or mouth.

Annabeth gripped my arm as she awed at all of the work that had been completed on Olympus so far, obviously all of her designs. She had been on Olympus to supervise its reconstruction but seemingly overnight, a tonne more had been done. Don't get me wrong, the mark of the Titans was still visible in some places but you couldn't tell because it had all been jazzed up with tinsel. If a massive light were to shine on Olympus, a multitude of colours would be reflected off, just like the inside of a kaleidoscope.

Apollo and Hermes were waiting just outside of the elevator's doors. As we filled out in pairs, they shoved a hat on our heads and yelled Merry Christmas. I felt a little goofy but hey, its Christmas time and even the gods were wearing them, all but Apollo and Hermes.

...Merry Christmas...

The Christmas party was in full swing, all of the major and minor gods and goddesses were having a good time. The nine muses were playing in the background and I could tell that everyone could hear some kind of upbeat Christmas carol. A huge smile was plastered on everyone's faces, even Poseidon and Athena were talking to each other!

"Hi Percy!" came an extremely girly and excited voice from behind me. Aphrodite.

"Hello Lady Aphrodite." I replied whilst politely bowing. "How may I help you?"

"Percy, darling, I just came to say hello to you. You and Annabeth are the most cute and interesting couple at the moment." stated Aphrodite. I was slightly worried by the "at the moment" comment.

"But Percy, dear, there is one eensy teensy little favour I need to ask of you. Can you see that statue of me over there? Well I left my mascara over there and I was wondering if you could grab it for me?" she replied, battering her already perfectly made up eye lashes. But I agreed nonetheless. You do not want Aphrodite as your enemy, I'm not even sure I want her to be taking interest in me either.

I walked over to where she indicated and bumped into something solid by accident. "Ouch!" cried out a female voice, Annabeth's voice.  
"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry Annabeth, are you alright?" I gently gripped her face in between my hands, looking for any signs of damage. She pried herself away from me and said "I'm fine Percy. I'm not made of glass you know."

"Yeah, I do, but I worry about you. I can't help it; I don't know what I would do without you Wise Girl. I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you."

"Percy, it's ok. You know as well as I do that I am capable of protecting myself." replied Annabeth, staring directly into my eyes.

"It's just...Annabeth, I-I love you." that's the first time I've physically said that I love her. My stomach was full of butterflies; it felt like an acrobatic group was doing a performance in there.

Annabeth's eyes widened and looked up. "Percy, mistletoe."

I raised my eyes and saw a mistletoe bunch growing before my eyes, suspended in mid air.

Before I could even look at her again, Annabeth had her arms around my neck and her lips on mine. "I love you too, Percy" she mumbled against my lips before kissing me.

Her lips moulded into mine perfectly, they tasted slightly lemony. I brought my hands around her waist and back to pull her closer to me. The work around me began to fade out. It was just Annabeth and I, her lips on mine. We kissed like that for gods know how long until we broke apart for air. Still standing in the same position she gazed into my eyes, sending across a thousand messages all at once, the undertone being love. I know that my eyes looked the same.

"Naw! Oh my gosh, how adorable!" cooed Aphrodite in a baby talk voice. Annabeth and I immediately sprang apart, embarrassed about being seen by Aphrodite. I could feel hear blossoming in my cheeks, glancing at Annabeth, hers were beet red. "Don't be embarrassed you two, you do know that I have a twenty four seven access to your love life?"

If possible, Annabeth and I blushed even deeper. Giving our apologies, we dashed back over to where the food and main party was.

Suddenly, Hermes and Apollo stood up on a podium and commanded everyone's attention. "Can we have everyone's attention? Thank you. So everyone here knows that Apollo and I-" Hermes gestured to Apollo who threw a wink at the crowd. Some of the minor goddesses blushed, I even saw a bit of redness on Thalia's face. Hermes continued, "-are two of the more light hearted Olympians but today we would like to be serious for a moment and wish everyone here a safe and merry Christmas."

"Now before we let you back to whatever you were doing before, we would like to explain the...present that we have for you all today. This year, Hermes and I have become a bit more technologically advanced with our gifts. But, as every mortal says at the annual carols, Christmas is a time to be together with your loved ones. It is a happy, joyful and often chaotic time. So on that note...FOOD FIGHT!"

I was in shock for a few seconds, Apollo and Hermes seemed to be giving a heartfelt speech, then they announced a food fight? I was brought out of my thoughts when a pavlova hit me in the back of the head. I turned around and noticed that a stone statue of Ares, now animated, had nailed me with the dessert!

"Ok everyone!" Hermes yelled over the ruckus, "The hats that you are all wearing are like laser tag vests; they record the amount of time that you get hit. The god or goddess and their children with the largest average score wins!"

"Oh and by the way," added Apollo, "if you haven't already noticed, we've animated the statues. Game on!"

I ran over to the jelly table and took cover behind a large, wobbly blue castle. Being mostly water, I was able to control the jelly and send it flying at multiple people. First Ares (sweet, sweet revenge), then Athena (boy, did she look mad) and finally at Apollo. He just laughed and threw a pie at me which I narrowly avoided.

I continued my attacks on people, one after the other until I felt a liquid being poured down my back. "Athena always has a plan" whispered Annabeth in my ear. I turned around; ready to attack her with jelly when I say what she was holding in her hands.

She had created some kind of food launcher contraption. Sort of like a hand held catapult, only it was made from dessert spoons and other assorted silver ware, plates and straws.

She loaded up the catapult and fired volley after volley food at the crowd, slowly rotating the device so it could hit a full circle of targets.

"Food down! Food down!" bellowed Hermes. He clicked his fingers and the mobile in his hands turned into a projector screen. "It's time to rally up the scores! Take it away Apollo."

"Okay now, the screen will display the scores from lowest to highest. The twelve Olympians and their children will be ranked first."

The screen lit up, the tension on Olympus was almost tangible. "In last place is Aphrodite and crew!" announced Apollo. "Gee, what a shocker!" came a sarcastic voice from the crowd. I snickered at that, it was obvious that they would come last, they only ever participate in capture the flag when the Hunters are around. They probably didn't want to ruin the Tiffany Christmas accessories.

"In eleventh, Hera!" a small round of applause and a glare from Annabeth and Thalia.

"In tenth place Dionysus and his son!" announced Apollo. This earned a hearty round of applause from the satyrs present.

"Ok now, this is getting a bit tedious so I'll announce everyone up to third place. So from bottom up. Demeter, Zeus/Artemis will be the same because they share the same 'child', me and my awesome kids, Hephaestus and Hermes." reeled Apollo. "In third place is Ares and his crew!" shouts of disbelief arose from Ares and his children. They couldn't believe that they hadn't won this battle.  
"Hush, hush. In second place are...Poseidon and Percy! Good on you two." congratulated Apollo.

Whoops and hollers could be heard from Athena's children. "And," bellowed Apollo, "drum roll please...the winner is Athena and crew! I believe that it is time for a haiku:  
Athena won this  
But it doesn't matter much  
Because I am great. "

A groan could be heard from the entire crowd. I glanced over at Annabeth who was with her siblings. She gave me a knowing look: 'Athena always has a plan'.

A/n: ...and done! Wow, that is one random story. My mind is peculiarly creative and random at night. So what do you guys think? Take any meaning that you like from the ending...

I hope that you all have a Merry Christmas and a safe and Happy New Year. I'm PM'ing all of the authors who constantly support me to formally thank them for their support and I'm sorry if I haven't gotten around to everyone yet!

Please check out my current story 'Demigod Wizard'. It is much more ordered, planned out and it is (in my mind at least) written much better and more sophisticated than what I wrote now!

Love Lorien


End file.
